battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
British Army
The British Army is the land warfare branch of Her Majesty's Armed Forces in the United Kingdom. It was first formed in 1707, unifying the English and Scottish armies into the army of Great Britain. For many years, the British Army was a symbol of the power of the British Empire during the colonial era, and as such comprised many foreign soldiers, originating from these colonies. Entering the modern era, the British Army fought as one of the primary Allied armies in both World Wars. The British Army was involved in many key campaigns in World War II, including North Africa, South East Asia and the invasions of Italy and France in 1943 and 1944 respectively. However, only North African and Italian campaigns are recognized in the Battlefield games. Battlefield 1942 at Tobruk]] ]] In Battlefield 1942, the British Army fights the Afrika Korps in historical battles of the North African front. It is one of the two British factions in the game, the other being the Royal Air Force. British soldiers wear desert uniforms and Brodie helmets. It uses identical infantry equipment as the United States Army. Engagements *Afrika Korps **El Alamein **Gazala **Operation Battleaxe **Tobruk Kits and Weapons Scout *Combat Knife *No4Sniper *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades *Binoculars Assault *Combat Knife *M1918 BAR *M1911 *3 Mk2 Hand Grenades Anti-Tank *Combat Knife *M1 Bazooka *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades Medic *Combat Knife *Submachine gun **Thompson (Battlefield 1942 only) **Sten (The Road to Rome only) *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades *Medical Bag Engineer *Combat Knife *No 4 *M1911 *Wrench *4x Anti-Tank Mines *4x ExpPack Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome In Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome, the British Army fights the Royal Italian Army (RIA) in historical battles of the Italian theater. They use the same beige uniforms as in the North African front. The medic kit's Thompson is replaced by the Sten in the expansion. All other features remain the same. Engagements *RIA **Operation Baytown **Operation Husky Battlefield 2 Although the British Army doesn't appear in the vanilla Battlefield 2, the L85 assault rifle and the L96A1 sniper rifle are unlockable weapons. Battlefield 2: Special Forces The Special Air Service, a unit of the British Army, is featured as a faction in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. Battlefield 2: Euro Force In Battlefield 2: Euro Force the British Army are likely amongst the various armed forces fielded by the European Union. The following equipment is British in origin. *L85A1 *L85A2 *Challenger 2 Battlefield 1 The military of the British Empire is featured in Battlefield 1. Singleplayer British and Commonwealth personnel feature prominently in the campaign of Battlefield 1, appearing in the chapters Storm of Steel, Through Mud and Blood, Friends In High Places, Nothing Is Written and The Runner. In the prologue chapter Storm of Steel, British tanks and aircraft support the US counterattack in the first mission, and succeed in breaking the German spearhead before running into intense resistance from enemy field guns. The player briefly takes control of the left-side gunner of a Mark V tank before it is destroyed by shellfire. In Through Mud and Blood, the player assumes the role of Danny Edwards, a fresh volunteer assigned as a driver in the the Royal Tank Corps, who participates in the British offensive near Cambrai in fall 1918. The protagonist of the chapter Friends In High Places is Clyde Blackburn, a Canadian national serving in the Royal Flying Corps as the pilot of a Bristol F2.B. In Nothing Is Written, T. E. Lawrence, a British officer, oversees a group of Arab militia rebelling against the Ottomans in the Middle-East. In The Runner, ANZAC and British forces are featured assaulting the Ottoman-held coastline at Gallipoli. Multiplayer The United Kingdom is featured as one of six factions in the base game of Battlefield 1, as part of the Allies along with Italy and the United States. They are outfitted with the woollen khaki service dress and beige cotton webbing of the era, in addition to the distinctive Brodie Helmet worn by the Assault and Support classes, and turbans worn by the Medic, who is apparently from India. The British Army appear on both the Western Front, fighting mainly in France, where they are opposed by the German Empire, and in the Middle-Eastern theatre, where they face the Ottoman Empire for control of Mesopotamia and the Sinai Peninsula--the location of modern-day Egypt, Syria and Iraq. Engagements Trivia *In Battlefield 1, the United Kingdom appear on more maps in multiplayer than any other faction. Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Military Unit Category:British Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield 1